Jadian 6 Bulan
by Mine 327
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau cinta pasangan Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae terhalang oleh sebuah peraturan sekolah yang sangat konyol. kurasa summary ini gagal. fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah aku baca, judulnya juga tidak aku ubah. jadi selamat membaca ! mian klo banyak kesalahan karena newbie nih .


Author : Auntie

Cast : Lee Hyukjae

: Lee Donghae

And other members of Super Junior

Rated : T

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC, abal, cerita pasaran gaje,

Boy x Boy, tidak terima BASHING, AU, Etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

** JADIAN 6 BULAN **

**Bulan Pertama**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"**JADIAAANNNN"**

"**TIDAK MUNGKIINN"**

"**AAAAAARRRRGGGGG"**

"**TAK RELAAAA"**

Mungkin itu adalah sebagian kecil reaksi dari seluruh penghuni Blue Shappire High School ketika mendengar idola mereka Pangeran Ikan menambatkan hatinya pada salah satu dari penghuni sekolah itu. Mungkin tidak sehisteris ini reaksi mereka kalau yang dipilih pangeran itu adalah Jung Jessica secara Jessica adalah seorang siswi yang punya segudang prestasi. Tapi ini yang dipilih pangeran adalah seorang Lee Hyukjae yang notabene adalah seorang siswa. Ya seorang SISWA yang dengan kata lain adalah NAMJA. Terlebih Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang siswa yang biasa-biasa saja bukan termasuk golongan siswa yang berkacamata tutup bootol, duduk paling depan dan favorit para guru pastinya.

Atau siswa dengan seabrek kegiatan, ekskul ini, panitia itu, dan party-partynya yang selalu wah. Lee hyukjae hanyalah siswa yang berada ditengah-tengah dari dua kubu apa yang harus mereka takutkan bukankah peraturan sekolah dengan tegas menuliskan bahwa "DILARANG MENJALIN HUBUNGAN" dan sebagai buktinya pagi yang cerah ini diganggu dengan sebuah panggilan dari Park Songsaenim

**PANGGILAN TERHADAP SAUDARA LEE HYUKJAE, DIHARAPKAN KEHADIRANNYA KE RUANG BP SEKARANG.**

Serentak mereka pun tersenyum bahagia karena sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir dan keadaan akan tenang seperti sedia kala.

**KORIDOR SEKOLAH **

Seorang siswa berambut blonde dan bersenyum gummy sedang berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Tak ada sedikit pun keraguan dimatanya. Dia terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan yang berdengung disepanjang koridor. Hingga tibalah dia disebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Dan ketikalaki-laki itu ingin menarik handle pintu seseorang memanggilnya.

"LEE HYUKJAE !".

Dia pun menoleh . . .

"Hae-ah? Ada apa?".

"LEE HYUKJAE". Teriak Donghae sekali lagi seraya berlari dan memeluk namjachingunya Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyuk-ah kamu berani ya, menghadapi Park Songsaenim sendirian. Aku temani ya? Aku kan lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan kamu dalam menghadapi dia ". Kata donghae

Hyukjae pun hanya menatap namjachingunya yang baru jadian kemarin dengan tatapan lembut.

"Chagi . . . kamu tidak usah khawatir ,aku sanggup kok menghadapi dia sendiri". elak hyukjae lembut

"Tapi chagi . . . kenapa aku tidak boleh membantu kamu, bukankah ini cinta kita? Kenapa tidak kita perjuangkan bersama-sama?".

Hyukjae diam. Dia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Donghae mengerti kalau sebenarna Park songsaenim itu tidak akan bertanya kepada Donghae kalau dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang jujur dari Hyukjae.

"Hae-ah . . . " panggil Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Donghae yang merasa panggilan lembut dari Hyukjae itu sebagai tanda "aku bisa sendiri" akhirnya mengalah.

"Ne, arraso. Aku tidak akan ikut kedalam bersamamu. Tapi sebagai gantinya pada waktu istirahat nanti kamu harus menemaniku makan, oke?".

Hyukjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju,Donghae tersenyum senang dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat didahinya.

"Hwaiting chagi"

**RUANG BP**

Sebagai seorang guru, Park Jungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin murid kesayangannya akan melakukan tindakan pelanggaran yang paling tinggi disekolah ini. Dia mengenal dengan pasti kalau Lee Hyukjjae bukanlah tipe pembangkang seperti Lee Donghae. Tapi apa yang menjadi alasan Lee Hyukjae melakukannya.

"Baiklah Lee Hyukjae, kurasa aku tak perlu berbasa-basi untuk memancing apa yang telah kau lakukan. Karena aku yakin tanpa ku tanya pun kau sudah tau pasti kesalahanmu".

Hyukjae hanya terdiam dan menatap mata gurunya dengan seksama seraya berkata

"Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan Park songsaenim".

"Tidak, kau bilang?".

"Jadi, bukan kesalahan menurutmu kalau berpacaran? Kalau menjalin hubungan? Bukankah tertulis jelas diperaturan sekolah "DILARANG MENJALIN HUBUNGAN". Apakah itu kurang jjelas untukmu LEE HYUKJAE". Teriak Park songsaenim.

"Kurasa anda salah, Pak. Karena diperaturan itu hanya tertulis "DILARANG MENJALIN HUBUNGAN ANTARA LAKI-LAKI DAN PEREMPUAN" tapi yang aku dan Donghae lakukan adalah menjalin hubungan sesama jenis dan disana tidak tertulis tentang hal itu".

"K .. .Kau !".

"Lagipula anda bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa dengan mudahnya memutar balikkan hati manusia. Dan sekarang yang ingin aku lakukan adalah menikmati anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan kepada aku dan Donghae. Apakah kami salah?".

"Baiklah kurasa tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Pak. Saya permisi". Hyukjae pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

Dan ketika Hyukjae ingin membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Park songsaenim, dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik

"Oh iya, Park songsaenim. Anda mendapatkan salam dari kakak saya. Lee Youngmin".

Pintu pun tertutup.

**TBC OR END**

**MIND TO REVIEW**


End file.
